Demigods- Endangered Species
by The Minun
Summary: In the future, Percy is on the run, hunted by the government, as he is one of the only left of his kind. Demigods. Hunted to extinction, mortals and monsters hunt down these being and torture them and kill them. The gods of Olympus are powerless to act, and the Demigods are on their own. Follow Percy and Leo on their quest to restore demigods and to overthrow the government.
1. Shattered

**YELLO! How many of you thought I fell off the dace of the earth? Well, here I am, and I hope you read this, and Enjoy it! Please Review at the bottom, there will be a reminder there. I think I spelt Drachnae Wrong, like a lot, so please no flames on that. Read and Review!**

* * *

CH-1

I crash through the woods, trying to shake off my pursuers. Man, are they persistent or WHAT? I'm being hunted, by monsters, and also by mortals. Yes, mortals. Octavian, that pile of centaur poop, told the mortals all about the gods and Olympus. 'Cause he was mad that the Roman's didn't destroy the Greeks. The US. government took this in stride, saying, "Hey, what if we hired these demigods, to protect us?" All was great for a while. But there became to many of us. THe gods kept siring heroes, and our numbers, Roman and Greek, increased twice fold. Then, nations from all around the world, said, "They're too dangerous! They'll attack us when their numbers grow larger!" And they decided they would never let that happen. They started striking us down, killing us. The first who they killed was my wife. My beautiful, wife, who had nothing wrong, and she was carrying our child at the time. Through killing her, they had given a message. If you, have the blood of the gods, we do not care, if you are old, or if you are an infant. We WILL kill you. Legacies were killed. Some of my greatest friends killed. This happened in the year 2015. Now, the year is 2019, I'm now 25 years old.

I used to be a hero. Someone people looked up to. And what did the Olympians do about this? Heh, they recalled Chiron, against his mightiest will, back to Olympus. And the Hunters? Zeus grounded Artemis in the heavens, and the mighty Hunters of Artemis, where 58 brave hunters used to stand, there are 58 graves, where they now rest. Zeus believes the Fates are punishing the Olympians, for helping the Demigods in the Giant war. May he rot in Tartarus.

Pan's kingdom you ask? Destroyed. The mortals were oh so happy to do this. They finally got the "permission" they needed. Fools. Grover was killed, for he led a rebellion to stop them. I miss him.

There are so few demigods, we've split apart, gone into hiding, or driven to madness. But what about those already dead demigods that were famous? Ripped from books, destroyed from memories, as if they wanted to say, they never existed. George Washington, Harriet Tubman, Lincoln, JFK, Paul McCartney, all erased. And monsters? Hired. For a head of a demigod, they get rest, shelter, and Zeus knows how much more they get.

The gods do nothing to help us. We, the brave heroes of Olympus, the ones who saved the world, given the blessing of our parents and the gods in our blood line, are murdered.

My name was Percy Jackson, I was a Hero of Olympus, a Saviour of Olympus, the Son of Poseidon, Praetor of the 12th Legion, slayer of the Nemean Lion and many more monsters, bearer of the Curse of Achilles, but now, I'm Percy Jackson, prey.

Leo and I trudge through the woods. He can tell I'm upset. We have no idea where we are. We walk through marshlands, through what seems like abandoned towns, and we stop to rest.

"So. What's the plan now?" Leo asks, getting our usual meal of burgers going, he gets them from his handy little tool belt of his, which he wears constantly. I have so few friends from my adventures still alive. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia, Will, Jake, Dakotah, and of course, Annabeth. They all now rest in Hades, and I pray that they got Elysium. (PARTY IN THE UNDERWORLD!) Nico, the Stolls, Clarisse, and a few other still live. Where? I don't know. Leo and I are just trying to survive, live as long as we can until the Fates decide to cut our string.

"We keep moving," I say, "If we stop, someones going to see us, and we won't get out in time." Leo nods, and hands me my burger. I eat, not because I want to, because I have to and Leo would kill me if I didn't. I smile to myself. I'm glad Leo's with. I'd probably go mad with insanity if he wasn't with. He tries to keep things cheery, but I know it's hard to when we're living in the world we do.

"So? Should we head out in the morning? Or when Percy? PERCESY ROMANUAY JACKSONPOO? ARE YOU IN THERE?" Leo starts shaking my shoulders and he knocks me on the side of my head.

"Ow! And yes I'm in here!" I growl.

"Then for the 15th time, when should we leave?" Leo asks.

I think about his question for a while before answering. "As soon as we can. Morning will come soon. Let's get some rest."

And thats where I dream. This one, is horrid. It's as much a dream as it is a memory. I'm chained to a wall, I wear a straitjacket, and my pants don't have pockets, so I'm unable to draw Riptide. All my friends are also chained up. I grimace. I see Annabeth, in the middle of the room, her stomach slightly swollen. I start to cry, I can't take this. Her hands are raised above her hands in metal feet dangle off the ground. She's dressed in the clothes she wore that night. She was dragged from the hospital, to this torture chamber, so she's in a hospital gown. I'm useless. I feel beat, worn, and tired, I'm weak, and I can't move a muscle. I can't save my wife, and I can't save my child. Annabeth's in pain. She's crying, weeping. A man walks into the room. He's dressed in red and blue, on his side, he has a knife, and on the other side, he has a Smith & Wesson Model 500, the most powerful handgun in existence. He walks up to her, and sneers. He slaps her in the face, and I look away. I can't relive this moment again. I can deal with a lot of things. But not this. I want to leave this dream, but I'm not able to. I hear her screams in my mind, and I scream along with her.

"PERCY!"

I wake up, and yell, "NOOO! ANNABETH!" Leo's arms are on my shoulders.

"Percy, calm down, It was a dream. It was only a dream. Shhh... Shhh..." Leo says in a soothing voice. But I won't stop my fits.

"It wasn't a dream Leo! It happened again! It happened again! I can't..." I stutter hopelessly.

"Percy. It's ok. Your fine. We have to get going. Shhh... Quiet." Leo says, tears forming in his own eyes. He's always comforting me. He's trying to be the strong one. I have to be strong. Pull yourself together Percy... But I can't I start weeping, I rock myself back and forth. I haven't had problems like this. I don't. But now, I lose it. I curl up in the fetal position, and cry. Leo looks out the broken window. "Oh no. OHHHH NO. Percy. Percy you have to pull yourself together. Now. PULL YOURSELF OUT OF IT!" Leo cries. I snap back into reality. I peer out the window with Leo. A squad of Dracanae, dressed in Blue and Red, patrol the streets.

"We're never going to get out of here. Unless we go after them," I say. But Leo points at the dracanae's hands.

"Yeah. We go charge 5 dracanae, who all have M-16s. Great," Leo sits down.

"But if we could get the M-16s..." I say, hoping he's catching my drift.

"We'll have 2 large guns to slow us down along with Amo. Perfect Percy perfect."

I straighten up and give an obnoxious smile. "I try to be perfect."

Leo just rolls his eyes. We sit up there, watching the dracanae. "We need to surprise them," Leo murmurs. "You got any arrows?" he asks, and I pull out a sheath, with 16 arrows in it.

"What are you doing?" I ask. Leo's tinkering with some stuff in the abandoned house, shaping... "Is that a crossbow?"

Leo smiles. "A really bad one. But for now, all I have to do is aim and shoot. "Here." he hands the crossbow to me. "Take this one. Wait for me to make another. When they make the next loop, we'll shoot."

He makes another, quicker than he did the first. I give him an arrow, and he fits it in. We wait 2 entire minutes, and the monsters come round, facing toward us. "Fire!" Leo shouts, and I aim for the face, and I pull the trigger, and watch as 2 dracanae go up in golden powder. Leo's already reloading. He fires, hitting his target. I fire, I miss the face, but my arrow finds a chunk in the monster's armor. Next to the dracanae I just shot, the final one goes poof. We stay in the building, looking for more monsters, but it's clear, so we pack our things and scurry down. Leo stands over me, while I look at the guns. I pick out the 2 best ones, take the amo from the rest of them, and from the Dracanae's satchels, and Leo and I run for it. Most of the time, our fights aren't this easy, and we usually don't get a spoil of war. We run East, not sure where we're going. But as someone once said, "A life of a Demigod is never easy.

* * *

**So, HI THERE! Thanks for reading, and if you made it all the way to the bottom of this chapter, HORRAY FOR YOU! Know that I'm giving you a hand of applause. P.S! Remember to review if you liked it, and to give me advice or what not.**


	2. Unicorns and Grocery Stores

**Hey! It's me again! This is chapter 2! I want to thank Samm10 and son of chaos2000, for reviewing. And thanks to all you other lovely people for reading and favoriting, and doing all that stuff. It's awesome. So yeah, chapter 2! R&R please! Thanks!**

* * *

CH-2

It's almost midday. I'm tired, and after looking and asking people in gas stations what state were in, Leo finds out we're in Oklahoma. Joy. We walk down and interstate; and find an old billboard. From what I can figure from my dyslexia and all the graffiti, it said something like, "WELCOME TO OKLAHOMA! Home to some of Country's biggest stars!" On the billboard, pictures of Blake Shelton, Carrie Underwood, Reba McEntire, and Garth Brooks. Most of the faces are fine, but Garth Brooks has graffiti on his face like makeup. Makes sense, a famous demigod, he's sure to be dissed. Over a part of the billboard, there are pictures of Gard Danielson. Ugh. He's a fat man, he has a beard, with a bald head, and a large pointed out nose like that guy from Despicable Me or something. I took Annabeth to see that movie, I don't know why, we wanted to watch something funny and humorous. Not all the werewolves and war.

Gard looks like Smelly Gabe,if Gabe had grown a long nose like Pinocchio, grew a beard like that guy from Duck Dynasty... Oh and wore a suit, who knows? Maybe they were long lost cousins. I walk up to one of the Gard pictures. On it, words are computer printed on the picture, "OKLAHOMA, birth place of the government official, tracking those demigod fugitives for the safety of the USA, and for the WORLD!"

"Can I burn it?" Leo asks. I laugh, even though he wears a disgusted look on his face.

"Nah, the police would find us, we gotta keep moving." I say. So we move along, not hitchhiking, because its too dangerous. If we hitchhike, someone's bound to recognize us, and then we'd be up to our necks in Hellhound poop, and I already know how that feels. I smile at the thought of Mrs. O'Leary, but my thoughts then go dark. Like so many others, they killed her. My poor dog. I tense up, shake my head, and keep walking.

"Perce?" I hear a voice. Leo's looking at me. We've stopped."I've gotta go grocery shopping."

"If I come, do I get to ride in the cart?" I ask, showing puppy dog eyes. Leo frowns, then a car starts to come, and Leo shoves me in the road, then pulls me out at the last second.

He smiles. "How's that for a freaking answer Percy?" Once a crowd of cars have passed, we bolt across to the grocery store, which is on the other side of the road.

Once in there, I demand to ride in the cart. I mean, seriously? Who's going to care? So Leo slugs me in the arm and says, "Thats the thing I would do." So we look at the ones with the Red racing car fronts, ones with booster seats. And we finally decide on an ingenious cart we saw a little girl on. It was a normal cart, but it had an unicorn on the front. I gasp, jump up and down, clap my hands together, and squeal like a fangirl at the beauty of It. Sometimes it just feels good to act like what you aren't. Leo and I are so called criminals, runaways, terrorists, and devils. But we act now, like we're two single guys, and just off to grab some Bud Lights for a party.

Leo smiles at my selection. I get on the plastic unicorn, and Leo pushes the cart up and down aisles. We don't have our guns on us, we hid them across the road. I'm a full grown man, riding a unicorn. Awesome. At. It's. Greatest.

Leo shoves me down aisles, picking out stuff we need. I wave to people, though on my small plastic unicorn, my head is at their crotch level. It's awkward, but sometimes, when life is so bad, you gotta be immature sometimes.

We've gotten everything we've needed, and we head toward the checkout counter. I still insist on riding my unicorn, which I've now named, Babe the pink unicorn. I see a man, who is part of the STD's. Sanctioned Tracking Demigods Officials. They are very strange people. They work out in the open, and wear pink uniforms, and when not tracking demigods, they work as regular officers and officials. He walks over to us.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid you'll have to get off of that."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry," I mutter, and after Leo loads the groceries up to be scanned, I pust Babe back. Once Leo has all the groceries paid for and loaded, we walk to the door, when,

"THAT'S A DEMIGOD! KILL IT!" I whip around to see an Empousa wearing a pink uniform, glaring at me. Oh I guess I forgot to mention monsters are STD's too.

"Ah mother of KRONOS!" I curse, and Leo and I bolt for the door.

"GET THEM! SLAY THEM ALIVE!" it screeches, blasting my eardrums. She clops, and clangs after us on her strange donkey and metal legs. The other guards rush after us. We make it across the street. We grab our guns from under the billboards. I pick it up, and shoot at the officer, making sure I miss. I hate killing mortals. They can't come back like monsters can. Leo shoots an officer in the foot, making him crumple in the middle of the busy street. Cars swerve around him.

"RUN!" I yell. We run down the road, and Leo turns into a cornfield. I sprint after him, crashing through corn. "Which way are we even headed?"

"No idea! Just run for it!" Leo cries. I feel quite sorry for the farmer, I mean, us, demigod fugitives, running though his corn fields, tearing down his corn that may be his money for the year. I sigh, and when I reach the little house, I decide that I'm going to leave him some cash. Just to be good guy Percy. The STD's are still chasing us, now I'm not sure if I should. I grab a book, and a pen, and I'm still running, but I manage to write,

Dear Mr Farmer,

I'm sorry 'bout the corn. I had to run through it. So I left some money.

I obviously don't leave my name. When we run past the mailbox, I make a quick 180, open the mailbox, shove the money in, with the note, and we run for it.

We have seem to have lost them. After traveling for who knows how long, we decide to rest. In a small forest. Very small. The thought brings Grover and Juniper to my mind. I lean back against a tree. Leo fiddles with a small handgun we picked up. I don't pay attention to what he's doing, when I close my eyes.

We were on the beach of Camp Half Blood. The mortals had known of the Camp, both of them, and people were saying, that since Pan was dead, they could do whatever that they wanted. Grover was troubled. "Some of the satyrs want to fight. The trees too. Some many of the dryads have died," We waved his hand over the water, which since mortals had started polluting more often, the water had gone darker, and the naiads didn't come up as much. "We don't even know how to keep contact with the naiads, those who haven't been poisoned and killed, have gone into hiding, over crowding the few springs and calm waters left untouched.

I looked over at him. "What are you going to do?" But I already knew what he was going to say.

He set a determined look in his eye, the one he had when he had first told me he would be the first to find Pan, in the day in the woods, after we had battled Medusa. "I'm going to bring the idea to the rest of the council. Either they stop, or we're all going to die." He didn't mean the satyrs, he meant all of us.

"But what about Juniper? What about Birch?" I asked. Grover got a sad look in his eye. Birch was 6, which means he had the brain, maturity, and thought process of a three year old human, since satyrs age slower.

"They'll have to do without me," he sighed. "Maron and Silenus will take over planning if they agree to launch a war.

"Where will you attack? I mean, everyone's trying to kill you, all nations, and how many satyrs do you need?"

Grover smiled faintly. "Annabeth's right, you do ask a lot of questions." Grover chuckled. His face then became serious. "I have enough satyrs to launch a protest. And then a war."

3 weeks later, the satyrs and spirits were banded together, in front of the United Nations building in New York. All of the nations were meeting there. Grover and the other satyrs ran the protest, shouting, raising posters. Like any other protest. Then, thats when people got the idea that we would overthrow them. The U.S army came in. The launched gas, and sprays, Grover yelled his protest, making a big speech, when someone threw an axe at him, and killed the Lord of the Wild. The satyrs ran wild, they attacked with force, as did the nature spirits, but in the end, nothing was won. Almost all the satyrs were left dead, reincarnated to shrubs, flowers, and other wildlife. But they decided that this wouldn't happen again. They started ti kill us all.

I open my eyes suddenly, to a bright light. It's morning.

"Come on," Leo says. "I thought I heard someone..." He never gets to finish. Because someone, from out of the shrubbery, has Leo at gunpoint.

* * *

**HEEEEELLLLURRRRRRRR! Remember to Review, and now I'm going to answer some of your reviews.**

**Samm10- So, I'll be trying to update regularly, I already have the first 4 chapters done, and always writing. **

**son of Chaos2000- Decided not to keep Annabeth because I wanted Percy to be more sad and dreary, and slowly going into madness. **


	3. Gunpoint

**(Imagine an overenthusiastic Ryan Seacrest voice here) Hello! It's your favorite Minun! Welcome ladies, gents, and those other guys, to CHHHHHAPPPPPTEEEERRRRR THHHHREEE! THANKS TO ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS, we have gotten more than anyother chapter (Crowd Roars inanely) And now, the results for chapter three... Kieren, Dim the lights, and here we go.**

* * *

Ch 3

"Stay where you are," the man holding the gun says. "We don't want any trouble."

Yeah, don't want any trouble my foot. I think to myself, but I keep my mouth shut.

"Commander! We found two strangers! They're armed!" another soldier shouts, emerging from the bushes. I look around, hoping to see their commander. I notice their uniforms. They're just black polo shirts, but on the right chest side, there is a patch, it's just a small octagon, traced with orange, and in the center, a black mountain.

"I'm coming already! Shut up! Do you want to draw the enemy even closer? Idiots," a voice says. What I see I don't believe, Nico Di'Angelo steps out. He looks at me, and smiles. "Heh, you're losing your touch Jackson. Captured by these idiots, must be a personal low for you," he says, then he turns to his soldiers. "These are friends."

Leo gets himself up, then brushes the dirt off his clothes. He runs over to Nico, and lifts him off the ground. "NICO YOU SON OF A DEAD LORD! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Le' m' go!" Nico gasps, and I have to laugh. It's funny. "So where in Hades did you two spring from?"

"We've just been wandering. Endlessly. We were almost caught in a grocery store."

Nico frowns. Get them in the base," nobody moves for a second. "NOW!" Nico growls. they run toward a large tree, and they open a trap door near the bottom of the root system. The soldiers drop in, one at a time. "Come on Perce, you first." Nico says.

"Fine." I take a look at the hole. It's pretty narrow and I'm not sure If I can squeeze through it. I brace myself, and slide in, I drop down, screaming. I feel as if I'm dropping forever. I'm still moving, downward, downward, downward. I feel myself moving, but I'm not. It's strange. I then realize. I'm floating. I can see the floor, it's dark, and now that my eyes have adjusted, I can see everything. There's a crack in the the bottom of the hole, and out of it, I can see whisps of air, keeping me floating. I tilt to the side, and I reach a platform. I hop on, and I walk forward, I hear Leo scream, and he's hovering right next to the platform. I reach out to grab him, but I decide I want to see him flapping around in annoyance more.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Leo screams. Then he yells a naughty word, and calls Nico some naughtier words.

"Leo, you idiot, get over here." He floats over to me and I grab his hand. He lands with a thud on the platform, and Nico drops down, with grace and elegance and drifts toward the platform.

"Welcome to Oklahoma's Base for Refugee Halfbloods and Mythical creatures. We are an organization known as, Coup d'état."

"What the mother of Hades does that even stand for?"

"To overthrow one's government."

"Excuse me? Did the small son of hades just say, Poop A lot?"

I glare at Leo. "You are SOOOOOOO immature."

He just shrugs. "Immature is just a word boring people use to describe awesome people." We start walking along a dark corridor, following the son of Hades into the dark. I still argue with Leo.

"Oh, so now I'm classified as boring." I retort.

"There's no use trying to avoid the unavoidable."

"Why you little..."

"Hey, why don't you both shut up?" Nico growled. I wasn't noticing where we were walking, but we are now standing over a giant chasm, that spirals down and down into the darkness.

"So... how are we getting down?" I ask, looking down into the chasm. I can't see the bottom, but I do see lights far below.

"Easy," Nico gives me one of his old sly smiles. "We climb."

"Excuse me, but I'm not into dropping into a bottomless pit, and landing in Hades the hard way!" Leo stomps his foot.

Nico says nothing, but instead turns toward us, and grabs the edge of the platform and places his feet in makeshift footholds. "Are you coming?"

I glance at Leo, who just shrugs his shoulders. I work myself downwards, following Nico. After about 3 minutes of silence, I can't see Nico anymore. There seems to be a sort of fog covering the air below my feet. "Nico? Nico, are you still there?" Silence. No sounds, nothing, no words, just the rush of the blood in my ears. Oh for sure I've done harder things than this, but now, if I have to continue all the way down, I don't know if my stamina will hold up, and I'll fall to my death. I move my hand down to grab the next rock.

Then I slip.

* * *

**(Ryan Seacrest voice) Hello! Welcome back, remember to cast in your reviews, and tell us what was your favorite part! I'd like to acknowledge those who reviewed last time!**

**(Cut Ryan Seacrst voice)**

**Guest- Thanks... I think. Am I seriously demented? How? Oh, thank you for saying I'm awesome, But, you readers are the awesome ones.**

**UltimateHades- Uhh, cause I never thought of that, and I gave myself a palm face for it. **

**AWESOMENESS (Guest)- Thanks!**

**Samm10- Thanks for reviewing again**

**gallantmon7196- First of all, you have a confusing name, second, thanks for following. P.S- I love Pokemon and Fullmetal also!**

**percabeth-jackson-chase- Thanks**

**I looked at all of your profiles, and read some of your stories (For those who have accounts) so thanks again for reviewing.**

**(Ryan Seacrest Voice) Thank you all for reading! Remember to review in that white box below, tune in next time for the thrilling next part!**


	4. LET'S BLAME IT ON SEPTEMBER! IDK

**Hi! Just sayin, schools starting now, and so I won't be able to update as much. So, as the song I have stuck in my head says, LET'S BLAME IT ON SEPTEMBER! I couldn't figure out what else to call this chapter. This Ch is really long, because going through it, I couldn't find a good place for a chapter break. So yeah, thank you all for reviewing! How'd you guys like the Ryan Seacrest voice? Heh, well remember to review! **

"PERCY!" I hear Leo yell my name. I close my eyes. Heh, I'm not sure how my uncle Hades is going to feel about collecting my soul. At least I'll be able to see my friends again. At least... I'm jerked out of my thoughts, when I feel something wrap around my wrist. It can't be Leo. I was falling too fast.

"Oh come on Percy," I hear Nico say. "You're not going to die on me just yet." I open my eyes. I see his wrist, but not his face. "Oh come on! You are so fat, argh!" with a yank, he pulls me up on a ledge.

"Perce? Where are you?" I hear Leo call. Then I see his foot dangling above me.

"Down here!" I call. Leo drops down. We all stand on a small ledge, and the seems to be no other place to go.

"Hold on a sec," Nico mutters. He takes a tiny stone, attached to the rock wall, and it swing to the side as if on hinges. There is a space about the size of a misshaped coaster. It's black. He takes the pointer, middle, and ring finger of his right hand, on the space behind the stone, and the space lights up green.

"A scanner," I hear Leo mutter.

"Hmph, a fairly simple device," Nico says. He removes his thumb and closes the little stone door thing. Right when he closes it, an opening, a door swings open.

Nico walks into it and I walk behind him. It's dark, but Nico seems to have no problem navigating through it. But I seem to manage to trip over ever upturned pebble. "Hey Nico?"

"What," he asks dryly.

"Can Leo like, make a fire, for light or something?"

The son of Hades turns around and glares at me. "A confined space Jackson. Fire would just eat up our oxygen," and with that, we follow him down even farther. "So let me tell you about our organization here. Our main goal is to overthrow the government, henceforth, Coup D'etat. How we plan to do that is simple. Step One: Gather Demigods and satyrs. Step Two: Train these Demigods and Satyrs into fighting machines. Step Three: Dispatch Some Demigods into positions of power, to have an influence over the mortals. Step Four: We protest, and after we protest, and no law has changed, we attack."

"Where would you attack Nico?" Leo asks. "The entire United Nations is against us."

"Heh, thats where the organization comes in. We will strike them with all of our members, from all around the world!"

After traveling down for what seems like ages and ages of stairs, I finally ask, "So Nico, couldn't we have just climbed all the way down?"

"No. About 2 meters down after that ledge, it gets slippery and hard to grip, so the tunnel is probably the best way down. If there's an enemy or something, they can't grapple down, because the platform is smooth, and there'd be nothing to hook onto, and if they parachute down or something, we can shoot their parachutes."

"Heh, thats cool. So... How far is the drop?" Leo asks.

"About 20 stories from the platform, and 23 stories from where we entered the base. Here we are." Nico pried open a door, and we stepped out.

"Oh My Gods," Leo mutters. I couldn't have described it better. Those lights from up on the platform, I see what they are now. 12 giant Braziers burning with greek fire.

"Follow." Nico starts walking away. "We have a city down here, children's centers, there's a giant dome full of wildlife for the satyrs, there's the pool, Percy, you'll like that. Arena, shooting range, oh, and there's where we build AK47's and M16's. Celestial Bronze bullets of course. There's the hall, where we hold meetings. There's a little town, for families, there's the room to make enchantments on your weapons," Nico blahberes on and on, and I can see why, he's proud of it. "Percy?"

"If you can remember correctly, this is a door, you open it, then walk through it." Nico sighs.

"Of course I remember how to use a door!" I growl.

"Then why did you run into the doorpost, when Leo and I walked through it with now problems?"

What? I guess I was so distracted that I walked into the door frame. I feel my forehead. Yep. Thats a bruise. I decide not to answer Nico, and just walk through the door.

"I'M ALL IN GUYS!"

"Do you seriously think that hand is going to beat th... Holy Hermes. You did not just,"

"I did just."

"BUT YOU COULDN'T OF JUST!"

"I DID!"

"THATS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YOU CHEATED!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Páo̱ na schísei éxo̱ ta éntera sas kai tis zo̱otrofés tous se mia ageláda!"

We walk into a room, from which the shouting is heard.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR! SHUT THE ASPHODEL UP!" Nico yells.

"Woooow, Connor! Travis!" Leo yells, and he runs to give them high fives and fist bumps. I notice a couple other of my old friends. Mark, from the Ares cabin, Malcolm, Annabeth's favorite brother, and some others. They sit around a circular table, arguing.

"Hey guys. So what you arguing about?" I ask casually.

"Wow. It's Percy, look, he isn't dead." a shadow in the corner says.

"Nice to see you to Clarisse," I smile. "I see you're not dead either."

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Nico says. "Aubrny, over there in the corner, with the eyepatch and scar over her chin, you know the Stolls, Clarisse, Malcolm, Mark, there's Josh, Jonah, Jacobi, Jonathan, Leah, Mariah, Toni, Bobby Lee," he finishes the names, pointing to each one individually, who nod in response. "These are our top agents and trainers, who make up our squadron leaders and our leaders of council."

"Council? You mean there are RULES? Like, follow these rules or get kicked out rules? Like, no partying with alcohol at midnight past curfew rules? Like no..."

"We get what you're saying Leo, now do a favor to everyone here and shut up," I say.

Nico lets a half smile show. "Yes, there are rules, but we'll get to those later. Ummm... You and Leo can stay with Bobby Lee."

"It's not Bobby Lee. It's just Lee," Bobby Lee states, as if he's been over this a thousand times, which he may have.

"He's partially right Nicky. It's not Bobby Lee, it's Booby Lee!" Connor jokes. Everyone around the table erupts into laughter.

Nico just sighs. "Again with the inappropriate jokes I see."

Lee stands up. "Come on. I'll show you to our dorm," Leo and I follow him out of the room, leaving a poker game in progress behind us. We walk on a dirt road, to a large cluster of buildings, tall and ornate with different coloured stones and different graffiti markings. We walk to a blue coloured, 5 story building, and over the door, a sign says, "BOYS DORM ROOMS HOUSE 3"

We walk up the stairs, because they have no elevators, which Leo complains about, but when we reach the 3rd floor, Lee stops at a door. "Room 358, Home sweet home." Lee swings open the door, and inside, is a small kitchen area, with Ramen Noodles stacked all over the counter, a family sized square table with 4 chairs, and a door, leading to a bedroom, with three cots, 3 lamps, and three wooden dressers. There's a small closet, and when I open it, I see weapons and armor of all sorts.

"Uhhh. Where's the lavatory?" Leo asks, while doing the potty dance. What did I say earlier? Yeah, WAYYYY immature.

"Oh, the bathrooms? Go to the first level, and look for a door that has grafiti on it that says, "Piss Place" walk down the stairs, and you'll find it,"

As Leo rushes to find the "Piss Place" I decide to ask a few questions. "Soo... Why is the bathroom downstairs?"

"You see, there's an underground river, that runs through the city. We had no way to get the water to the upper levels, so, we made all the bathrooms on the first level. It's pure water, and it just washes away. It's the same with the baths."

"Oh, so what do you do?"

"Well, the kids we bring in, they go to school, wait... Here we are." Lee pulls out a large map. "There's the school, it's also the place where we learn to control our demigod powers, the Council building, Blah blah blah... For the rest of us, we get jobs for certain hours in the town, then we train, have free hours, all eat together, go to bed, wake up, and thats it. But we also have fun games in the coliseum."

"Oh, so it's all about training?"

"Well, mostly, but this is probably one of our main stations around the world, so we take care of reports and other stuff like that," Lee said, rolling up the map. Leo came up from using the bathroom. "Hey, you know what? I'll take you guys for a quick tour of the Council Building."

"Sounds boring," Leo mummbled, and I slugged him in the shoulder.

"Show some thanks, you fool." I mutter.

"Leo, if you don't want to go to the hall, I can just show you the forge on the way there."

"That's what I'm talking about! LE' GO SUCCAS!" Leo rushes out of the room, I'm about to follow, then I hear Leo yell, "AAAHHH!" then a noise that sounds like BONK! "OUCH!" BONK! "OWW!" BONK! "STUPID!" BONK! "STAIRS!" I run over to the staircase. I see Leo at the bottom of the first section of about 20 steps, upside down, and looking in pain.

"Leo?" Lee walks over. He starts to smile, "Atta boy! The great Leo Valdez, defeated by staircase!" I chuckle.

"Leo, after all your dangerous missions, getting hunted by STD's, you are defeated by the staircase?"

"Oh just shut up," Leo says and brushes himself off. He regains his cheery attitude once we step out the door. "Are guys seriously all sad here? Like don't you have parties? You know, DJ's, spiked punch, dance floors?"

Lee looks strangely at Leo. "Nooo... There's not much time for that. Though we do have hollidays,"  
"Aww... So like no raps? Like," Leo starts.I know whats coming. It's scary, and I'm hoping he makes a parody right now. "TO THE WINDOW! TO THE WALL! THAT GUY IS REALLY TALL! TO THE WINDOW! TO THE WALL! ALL THE BABES HEAR ME CALL!" he continues as we walk along, rhyming wall with words like, fall, Capital of Nepal, Popcorn Ball, and words I never thought would end with wall.

"Uhh... Your friend is very strange," Lee tells me, looking nervously around, as if being caught with a lunatic is worse that being tossed into Hades gym shorts.

I smirk. "You should see him when he has sugar." Lee shudders at the thought. We stop in front a building with clad iron doors, painted black and orange. The building itself was made out of bricks, like most of the buildings.

"The forges. Leo come on!" I call out, to see Leo standing, surrounded by people from the family complexes.

"THE WINDOW! TO THE... Oh, coming Percy!" he scampers over, like a little boy would answer his mother's call to wash the dishes or something.

"Here you are. Walk in, build stuff, don't die," Lee says.

We walk away, leaving a very excited Leo scampering in the doors. We walk for a couple minutes, leaving us in front of a majestic building, covered in gold, doors of silver and iron, and the windows are stain glass, with their logo on it.

"Percy, come on in." Lee says.

* * *

**Chaose007- First of all, love your name. Second, STD'S! That will pop up too many times. My friend (****Indubitably Flummoxed) **just about died when she read about the Sanctioned Tracking Demigods Officials

**PurplePenguin13MI- Leo tastic. That made my day. I fan girl screamed at your comment. (Usually never do that. Makes my voice sound un-manly deep, unlike it's usual self) **

**Percabeth-Jackson-Chase- I love you Canadians. You are so awesome. Also, read your story. VERY GOOD. Le Thank You**

**Finwitch1- I'm not going to spoil it, but there may be something where Percy doesn't want to be seperated from Leo, and then he's shipped off on a madman ship and he blows up stuff and finds Leo snuck on board. So yeah, I won't spoil it.**

**AWESOMENESS- Thank you!**

**Fallen Angel 1243- Well here you are! **

**gallantmon7196 - Well, I think you do. Because whenever I'm doing a thank you, I have to flip to your name, type 3 letters, go back, type more letters, and when I'm done, it's all wrong. It takes a while. So I say it's kinda confusing. Yeah, some people have usernames I think just to troll people. Feel me bro? Sorry for the rant. PS Love your Pokemon Stories. **

**If I missed anyone, sorry. It's hard to keep track. Thanks again for reading. And Review down below! Thanks again!**


	5. DON'T STOP THE PARTY!

**Buh buh buh! HEY LOOK! I DIDN'T DIE! Yeah, long time no see all you readers, thanks for taking time out of your day to look at this story of mine, (BIG SMILE!) It means a lot to me. Oh yeah, WE HIT 20 REVIEWS! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Que no pare la fiesta! Don't stop the party! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Que no pare la fiesta! Don't stop the party! WHOOO! Well, thank you all, oh yeah, I hate school. The end. ARGH! So, this is kinda a filler chapter. READ AND REVIEW! AND THANK YOU!**

* * *

I walk in, taking in the sights of the architecture, but mostly the war maps and charts. Everyone in here is running to and fro, with scrolls, books, cages with what seem to be monsters, and papers. Lee leads me down a staircase, and into a room with war charts. From behind a table, Nico stands with a 2 other men.

"I'll take him from here Lee. Good job," Nico says, and Lee nods, and backs out of the room. "Hello Percy, this is where we mainly organize our attack plans and such. So... What'cha think?"

"It's... Nice." I don't know how else to put it really. Nico shrugs, as if he's partially satisfied with my answer.

I look down at the map Nico and these other guys were studying. It shows a picture of the world, Asia, Africa, Europe, and the Americas. All with colorful dots.

"Our forces," a man standing by Nico explains. He's Asian, and has a kind voice and a soft face, and he wears jeans and a tee shirt. "I'm Hung-Cho, son of Tyche. Nice to meet you."

"Percy," I reply, taking his hand that he has now offered me. The other man steps up.

"Hello, I'm Sara Horan, daughter of Iris." she says in a rough voice. Ok. Thats a girl. She has well built arms, a tattoo across her neck, and a shaved head. Wow. I just simply nod to her.

"Percy. Look here," Nico says pointing at the map. "These red dots are our strong base forces. These blue ones are secondary forces. The yellow ones are training centers. The green ones are our sea bases. And these pink ones stand for spies in the government," Nico says this very, very fast. I'm completely overwhelmed.

"Uhhh... I see," I say trying not to sound stupid.

Hung steps up. "Nico, I think you'd better let me handle this," he says, reaching for a remote from his back pocket. He takes it out, and presses some sort of combination of buttons. A projected screen appears. Hung circles in on one of the red dots in Europe. "These red dots, are large bases, usually hidden, which contain living centers, and primary leaders of the Coup d'état. The one we're in now, is a red dot." He circles in on a blue dot in Africa. Egypt, I think. "The blues don;t have family living quarters. These are training centers. These contain leaders that could lead squadrons, or a small force. But they aren't primary , are just for training. Newer demigods go to these first, get trained, and then are shipped to either these Red dots, or the Blue ones." Hung zooms in on a green dot, in some ocean. "Green is our ocean force. We usually have children of water gods out on those," when Hung reaches a pink dot over South America, a face of a tall noble looking Brazilian man appears. "These pink ones, represent the spies in that country's government. This guy is getting info on Brazilian strike forces for us."

I understand it better, but I still have a question. "What are primary leaders?"

Sara takes this question, with the remote from Hung as well. After a couple presses of buttons, 21 faces appear on the screen. Names and info are below each one. "There are 21 Leaders. Each one in a red dot base around the world. There are 3 in Europe, 3 in Australia, 3 in South America, 4 in North America, 4 in Asia, and 4 in Africa. They meet every 3 months, so 4 times a year. Also when major events are happening. They vote on different things, and take planning and notes."

I decide to interupt. "But, there are 20 bases on this map, that have red dots."

"Excellent note Jettson." Sara says.

"Jackson."

"Whatever. Our base is special. We have Nico here, and Clarisse. They are 2 primary leaders," she finishes, closing the screen.

A loud bell sounds, ringing in my ears. Hung bolts out the door, whooping and hollering. "IT'S DINNER! YAY! YAY! YAY! YES!"

"Does he always get that excited?" I ask unsurely. The sight kinda scared me.

"Only at the mention of food. He was diagnosed with a fast metabolism. I never knew a 16 year-old could eat so much food. He's a funny kid." Sara laughs. It's strange hearing her laugh.

"Well, we better get there before Hung eats all the food from the buffet line," Nico mutters. As we walk down the road from the main building, I see Leo running along with Hung and the Stolls. The problem? Leo's back at with,

"TO THE WINDOW! TO THE WALL!" but this time, the Stolls, with their companion, Off Key Singing, were right along with them. Hung is just running toward a giant pavilion, which the aroma of food is bursting from. I get there a bit after Hung and Leo, and take a spot next to them. A china plate is placed before them, a napkin is tucked into their shirt, and china silverware appears in the proper positions next to their plate. Hung gets 3 plates, and 2 pairs of polished wooden chopsticks.

"You have to think of what food you want. If you feel like Pizza and Chicken wings, you can just think of it, and it'll appear on your plate. It can change during the meal." I jump back in terror as Nico sits down next to me. His plate shimmers as spaghetti appeared in front of him. When everyone was seated, which is a huge ton of people, a bowl of water appears in front of everyone. People start to dunk their hands in, and wipe them down with a towel, I follow their example, washing my hands, but Leo doesn't want too. He grabs his fork and knife and tries desperately to stab his steak. But his floating towel slaps him, until Leo is forced to wash his hands. The bowls disappear and everyone digs in.

I look around. "Nico?" I ask. He pops a can of Pepsi Next, and takes a long sip.

"What?"

"Well... No one burnt sacrifices. Theres no 'To the gods!'"

Nico snorts. "We aren't doing this for the gods. All we want is our freedom back. Gods have been chained for trying to help. Hades and Poseidon for example, are locked on Olympus by Zeus, who sits on his royal hind end, and still goes and has affairs with mortals, making up a lot of our demigod force."

I end the conversation there. I imagine a Cherry Coke-Cola, and Leeann-Chin's on my plate. They both appear. Leo eats with gusto, but Hung does with even more. I've never seen someone eat with two pairs of chopsticks at the same time. And at the pace that he eats, it's miraculous. He has a plate of white steamed rice, a plate of chicken with sauce, a bowl of some sort of red veggies, and a plate of beef. "Do you want a pepper Percy?" Hung asks, but I see Nico shaking his head desperately. I take it anyways.

"Thanks." I plop it into my mouth. "AAAAAAUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Hung starts cracking up, as does Leo, and... I vomit. I'm pretty sure I popped Bull-Crap in my mouth. SPICY Bull. I mean, take hot sauce, take jalapenos, then go to the farm, go to the dung pile, scoop a few, and pump and dump. B-L-E-A-C-H! "WHAT THE MOTHER OF KRONOS WAS THAT?" I yell, hopping off to wipe my tongue. Nico's trying about to yell at me when, SMACK! A flying magic goblet appears, and smacks me on the head. It's painful, it sucks, and I don't like it. He tells me it's a Scorpion Pepper, but an amped up version they created in a lab.

We all finish eating, and we go back to the dorms for showers and for lights out. It reminds me of my first day of camp. I try to sleep, this is a new community. I haven't really been with so many people since... Camp. I lay down, resting my head, but I know that tomorrow morning, I'll be clammy with sweat, having a shaking fit. Screaming names of people who will never return to me.

* * *

**Heyllo. If you made it to this right now, YOU FINISHED THE CHAPTER! YAYAYAYAYAYAYYA! Good for you. Now, tell me what you thought and if you have questions, 'cause this chapter was kinda coooonnnffuuusssing, put it in that little white box bellow, and press the enter key. LIKE THESE AMAZING PEOPLE DID!**

**gallantmon7196- Read your comment in science class, and I was sitting with Indubitably Flummoxed, and I read it, and I thought you put instead of rapped, raped. I screamed. So did Flummoxed. We got strange looks. Yeah, thanks again! Ehh, sorry if that gives you disturbances.**

**TaylorSwiftisawesome- Love your name. I LOVE Taylor Swift. She's hot. Yeah, kinda thought of that one, thought it was cool. I was was wondering, I have an accronym for AIDS. Should I do it? (Put your answer in the review box below!)**

**PurplePenguin13MI- I'm usually afraid to Fan girl scream, because my voice stays up there. It's Cool, LEO-TASTIC. **

**DeafAngel- Oh thanks! I will keep updating. But school... ARGH! BLAME IT ON SEPTEMBER! 'CAUSE IT HURTS TO REMEMBER-R WE CAN FIGHT TO HOLD ON, BUT AUGUST IS GONE! And, I kinda want to know why you chose DeafAngel as your Penname.**

**Awesomeness- THANKS!**

**Invisia- THANKS TO YOU TOOOOO!**

**Wow. That was a lot of typing. Well, thanks again, remember, write in the white box below the story type me something and press enter! **


	6. When Your Co-Author Kills You

**Wow! I'm back! Strange ain't it? I know, there are hater against this Minun, but between school, life, and being murdered by your co-author at a birthday party, and other things... It's been tough. I had a hard time thinking of this chapter. So, I decided to do this. Not my best chapter. Also, after you read this chapter, tell me which Naruto Character I based Bobby Lee on! Hehehehe. Remember to Review and Stuff, because this has been my most popular and most successful story! I want to thank you for this! **

**Also, I don't own PJO. Or the Naruto character I based Bobby Lee on! **

* * *

Ch 6

I spend weeks after weeks in this town. I get used to people, and I get used to the training schedule, the learning, the maps, and I wake up today, the results of my dreams no different from other days when I wake up. I'm sweaty, clammy, and shaking. I can't stop it. Lee's gotten used to my fits and shakings, for which I'm thankful for. He always makes me a cup of tea, which doesn't help, but it's always a nice thought.

Leo's gone into working on some giant mechanical thingamabobber, while I discuss plans and sea routes with leaders. I walk through the town streets, but I see no one. Figures. Nico gave a day off, because there's a tournament in the Coliseum. I've entered, only because Leo and the others have decided it would be good for me to face other opponents besides practice dummies. Heh, I guess it could hurt.

I make my walk to the Coliseum, and after signing in, I wait with 7 other competitors under the arena. I study them closely. They all seem fit, though some are as huge as boulders, and others, not so much.

Many people have taken sides and bets. They made a roster to hand out to everyone, kinda like an NCAA March Madness bracket.

I'm trying to figure out some strategy, to take my opponent down.

"ANNNNDDD WELCOME EVERYONE! TO THE COLISEUM! Today our contestants will fight for honor, and BRAGGING RIGHTS! Those who come in 4th, 3rd, 2nd, and 1st, will be qualified for promotion!" the announcer man says from above ground.

Promotion is a big thing here. The higher rank, higher missions, higher missions, more stuff you can blow up, more stuff you blow up, boom, you get promoted more. Thats the reason most people compete. If they don't get in the final 4, they may get recognition.

"In our first match... JOD STEVENS, SON OF APOLLO! FACING BOBBY LEE DUKAN SON OF EREBUS!" The guy on the loudspeaker says.

Lee's walking out, but I grab his arm. He turns to me. "Good luck," I say. He says nothing, but smiles. He walks out. The other competitors head up stairs to a viewing platform, where we wait. Lee stands 30 meters away from his opponent. The rules of the tournament are simple. It's a 6 minute match, the ref can stop the match, for injuries and such. You can use weapons and powers, and you are able to forfeit. You get 2 weapons, but a bow and arrows count as one. Shields are allowed, but are counted as a "weapon." The one who is unable to continue, forfeits, or the judges at the end of 6 minutes decide the winner.

Lee pulls out a short rod. I actually never knew who his godly parent was. Jod pulls out a bow, which is as guessed. The ref asks if they are ready, which the reply is, Yes. Then he yells, "BEGIN!"

Jod pulls out an arrow, and notches it in his bow. But something's funny about it. I can't figure out what though. He fires, but Lee smacks it away easily. He's very good with that rod. Then Lee yells out, and drops his rod, which is melting. There's a scorch mark on his hand, the arrow must have been coated with something.

"That was my favorite rod too. Curse you," Lee smiles. He dashes toward Jod, as Jod fires another arrow, Lee ducks under the arrow and then...

"WHAT THE HECK? He disappeared!" someone shouts. There's yelling and Jod is looking around restlessly.

"Where are you!?" Jod shouts. Then he yelps as he's tripped, falling to the ground. There's 5 minutes left. Then, Lee suddenly appears, and is about to bring a knife down on Jod, to end the match. Jod flicks his bow, knocking Lee's knife away. Jod flicks his bow again, but this time, a short blade appears from the end of his blade. Lee yells as his arm gets cut. Now he backs off, and disappears again. Jod is spinning around, yelling, telling Lee to fight like a man. I'm trying to figure out how Lee keeps disappearing. Then I see something swirling around Jod's feet. Shadows. Erebus is the god of darkness and shadows. Lee is using shadows to hide! 3 and a half minutes are gone now.

Jod suddenly realizes that blackness is covering his upper thighs and kneecaps. He tries to move, but he can't seem to. Suddenly, Lee appears behind Jod, but Jod flicks his bow again slashing Lee's thigh, and keeping him at bay

"ARGH!" Lee yells, and clenches his fist, making the shadows form faster, swirling around him, tightening, and then, they cover his chest. Lee's won it. I know it. As I glance at a large clock keeping time, I see 0:39.

Lee rises wobbly to his feet, moaning in pain all the way. He spreads his hands apart, and then claps them together. At the same time, Jod lets out a roar of agony, and I hear, "CRUNCH!" the sound of a couple of his bones breaking. With one hand that isn't wrapped in shadow, he quickly draws an arrow with a thick celestial bronze head. Sharp, and dangerous. In a last minute attempt to win, he chucks the arrow with such power and skill, that it hits Lee, and passes right through his lower leg. He howls, and drops into the fetal position, clutching his leg, which has a hole in it, just a bit larger that a bullet hole. Both competitors fall to the ground. A ref runs in, and yells, "THERE IS NO WINNER!" there is no arguing.

"That was intense. We usually don't see ones like that. Kinda scary if you ask me," a young kid turns toward me. "Tim Johnson, I'm up next." He extends a hand and I shake it firmly. He's a bit on the short side, probably about 14, with wispy blue grey eyes and a jungle of brown wind tossed hair. I wonder what this kid's got up his sleeve.

Once both of them are on stretchers and shipped off the field, the announcer man says, "NEXT ROUND! TIM JOHNSON, SON OF LELANTOS! FACING JACKIE NICKLESPADE, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA, LEGACY OF NIKE!"

Oh crap. It's nice to know we've got a daughter of wisdom, who's also a legacy of victory on your side, but when you are not against them... crap. I wonder how this Tim kid will do. I really don't remember who Lala-mentos is.

"BEGIN!"

"Well, I have to face a kid? This should be easy enough," Jackie says, flipping her hair to the side casually. "But I've always got a strategy behind me. No matter what you may throw." Out of nowhere, a round shield and a spear appear. Classic gladiator style, it's a nice combo if you don't know your opponent.

Tim shrugs. "I'm quite hungry. Maybe some nachos later would be nice." Then a wind blows though the coliseum, cutting off his voice. It whips at his hair, and his body seems to be dissolving. Then, he's gone. Jackie stands calm, looking around, not like Jod, who probably gave himself a neck cramp, throwing his head around to look for Lee.

"Not up, left, right, or behind me... Sooo... EARTH SHATTERING PUNCH!" she screams, and throws her fist at the floor, and it cracks, the earth upturning by her massive strength. From what I've been told about her, she doesn't want to be just smart. So she trains her muscles vigorously, and she's one of the strongest girls here. She says she eats 3 heads of cabbage a day for nutrients. Most people say it's boloney, you can't get bigger muscles from eating cabbage. But I've seen Clarisse starting to walk around with a head or two of the vegetable, I'm starting to reconsider about cabbage.

For a second I see a flash, then it's gone. The floor's broken up, scattered all over. She stands on a pillar of earth that was left untouched. "No... Where are you?"

I see Tim's strategy. Half the time is already gone. If he keep himself in a stable position, hide, and not get noticed, than he has a chance of striking with only say... 45 seconds left, and attacking with full force, because the attempts of Jackie looking for him should tire her out. A smart idea. If he wasn't found. The time goes on for another 2 minutes, but now, chunks of earth are flying, zipping in the air, and crashing against Jackie's shield. She buckles under the impact. It's a boring match, but the goal is to win. With 59 seconds on the clock, I see Tim soar up into the air, and... He's flying.

I'm shocked, but the others around me, who've lived here longer, don't look surprised at all. I hear someone murmur, "Stupid son of the wind god. I wish I could fly."

"Son of the wind god eh?" I ask. A random girl answers.

"Yeah. One of the minor gods. God of camouflage, which is why he couldn't be seen."

"Must be a pain in the butt to play hide and seek with," I smile, which makes the other competitors laugh.

He has a good strategy, but against a demigod daughter of wisdom and of victory, I don't think that will be enough.

He charges in, pulls out a sword, and starts his combos with hacking and slashing. He starts yelling, throwing more into his strikes. He's a good swordsman, and flying is helping him. He's laughing, like he knows he's going to win. He seems really cocky.

"He's getting overconfident again. He always does this. Goes into battle, makes a plan, then gets overconfident and loses," the same girl who answered my question as before mutters. She has long red hair, cut choppily, and wears a black vest over a grey t-shirt. She looks about 22ish.

I turn my attention back to the battle. 20 seconds. Jackie's shield and defenses are weakening. She throws her sword at Tim, who laughs in reply, taunting her and saying he could beat her with a piece of dirt. Wow. He IS cocky, he also makes bad taunts.

10 seconds left. 9. 8. 7. 6... Jackie grabs a large rock by her foot, leaps into the air above Tim, and with 4 seconds left, slams it on his head, breaking the rock, knocking Tim unconscious, and making him fly through the air.

"WINNER! JACKIE NICKLESPADE!" the announcer says. There isn't as much applause as the other round, because they didn't see as much action.

As she walks off the field, a crew comes up to ready the field, because Jackie pretty much destroyed it with her punches.

I wait a while. Then they're ready for the next match. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, FACING, Claire, daughter of Hecate!" I head down to the field. My opponent is the red haired girl.

"Well, this ought to be fun," Claire says. I don't say anything, but I draw Riptide.

"BEGIN!"

I decide on a head on approach. I haven't seen her draw a weapon yet. She calmly stands there, then reaches into a pocket on her vest. "Things are going to get... Explosive..." I see a vial in her hand, then she throws it at the ground. My vision blurs. I'm weightless, as I can feel as I'm thrown backwards. There's dust everywhere. I stand still, waiting for some sort of sound so I can figure out where she is. I'm not hurt badly. I can stand, but I'm wobbly, I swing my sword slowly, and my sword hits the back wall. I back up to it. It's just one place I won't have to check.

The smoke starts to clear. Claire stands in the middle of the field. She draws another vial. More explosives or something. I charge forward, all I have to do is dodge the vials. She chucks them at me, and I dodge and weave around them. I reach Claire, and then she disappears. Whats with everyone disappearing? Everyone seems to avoid fighting. That must of been an illusion.

"Nice trick. BUT IT ISN'T GOING TO WORK TWICE!" I yell, and the crowd cheers. Claire pulls out a dagger. As I'm about to come down upon her, I hear,

"STOP! STOP THE MATCH! STOP!" I look around. 6 minutes couldn't be up yet. What's going on? A man rushes onto the field, breathless. "News from spies on Olympus! Poseidon and Hades have broken out! And they've called war!"

* * *

**WAR HAS BEEN CALLED! YOU'VE BEEN CALLED TO BATTLE! GRAB YOUR SWORDS AND SHIELDS, AND REMEMBER... THIS. IS MINUN!**

**Lolz. So thanks again to all who reviewed!**

**Indubitably Flummoxed- Yeah, it was a great moment, but... THANKS FOR MURDERING ME! O MY GERSH! I better should explain that. We were in Drama, and we had to play a game where we had to murder each other while keeping it a secret. So Flummoxed was the Murderer, and SHE KILLED ME! BY POISONED MARTINIS!**

**Deaf Angel- Thanks for all your support and thanks for reading!**

**PurplePenguin13MI- Well, most people are dead, sadly, and thanks for all your encouragement.**

**Finwitch1- Wow. You have great questions, and the next chapter will answer all your questions, so It's for you I guess. Ah, I just thought I'd make Zeus more of a butt than usual. **

**Percabeth-Jackson-Chase- Thanks!**

**Remember to comment and review below! Thanks for reading! Remember, if you know which character I based Bobby Lee's powers off, (And maybe his personallity that I'll reveal later,) say it down below! **


End file.
